


From Here to Eternity

by kyaappucino



Series: Demi/Pan [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Demisexual Character, M/M, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: He had learned that it wasn’t a bad thing to rely on other people, and to open himself up (bit by bit) to them. But it was always a different experience when he was alone with Hakyeon. There was nowhere to hide when he was with Hakyeon, and for that he would always be grateful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. The end of the Demi/Pan series. Thank you so much to everyone who has read the series! Thank you to the people who sent me messages, you definitely aren’t alone. I’ll see you in the next fic~

Sometimes it overwhelmed him, how much he loved Hakyeon. It didn’t matter where he was—as he walked through the busy streets of Japan with Hongbin, or roughhoused with Hyuk, harmonized with Jaehwan or composed songs with Wonshik—he could be doing something else and yet his thoughts would drift (always, always) to Hakyeon.

And now, as he boarded the plane that would take him back to South Korea, back to Mata Hari, Taekwoon thought about Hakyeon, fast asleep in his bed, soft locks spread out onto his pillow. Out of sheer whimsy, he took a window seat in the hopes of talking to as few people as possible; he wanted to use the plane ride for a well-deserved nap.

He had learned that it wasn’t a bad thing to rely on other people, and to open himself up (bit by bit) to them. But it was always a different experience when he was alone with Hakyeon, different when they were pressed so close to each other beneath the blankets. There was nowhere to hide when he was with Hakyeon, and for that he would always be grateful.

Ten minutes til takeoff and suddenly his phone beeps, interrupting the Trey Songz track he’d been listening to. His irritation melts when he sees that it was from Hakyeon.

“Have a safe flight. I love you, Taekwoonie.”

Taekwoon had heard those words a hundred thousand times, falling from his lover’s lips. But whether it was said in the dark or beneath the blankets, whether it was whispered into Taekwoon’s ear or he swallowed Hakyeon’s precious moans, he just couldn’t get enough. Each ‘I love you’ felt like it was being said for the very first time.

“See you at home.” He typed out, then quickly sent a follow-up chat of “I love you too.” They hadn’t been able to say goodbye in person; Hakyeon had a schedule and he had to return home. He wanted to wait for Hakyeon’s reply but the stewardess announced that they’re about to take off, and with extreme reluctance, he shut off his phone.

Taekwoon only half-listened to the stewardess as she explained about in-flight safety. He’d heard it all before. Instead, he turned his head to look outside the window.

The airport had large glass windows and from there he could see the family members and friends of the other passengers, waving goodbye. Some of them carry placards with 'Safe Trip’ and 'I Love You.’ right before the plane turned away from the terminal, he caught a glimpse of Hakyeon, waving as he opened the glass door. Right behind him was the rest of Vixx, all waving frantically at Taekwoon. He smiled and waved back as he relaxed in his chair. His heart felt so full, and yet he felt like he could accept more, thanks to Hakyeon.

* * *

 

He missed all five of them; the four boys he recently learned to depend on and the one boy who he’d counted on from the start. Evenings in the empty dorm seemed to stretch into an uncomfortable eternity, of empty beds and the absence of a familiar warm body that curled up against his chest at night.

It was always easier for Taekwoon when work was involved, though he found himself preparing food for six rather than one, the first few days after he arrived in South Korea. So it came as a complete surprise to him when one early morning, he felt uncomfortably hot.

Warily, he opened one eye and gasped when he saw the familiar mop of dark hair, wrapped up in a gray hoodie. All the discomfort was gone; all Taekwoon wanted was to have Hakyeon as close as possible. Immediately, Taekwoon wrapped his arms around Hakyeon and breathed in his scent. He smelled like peanuts and recycled air from the plane, but beneath that it was his Hakyeon, sweet and fiery.

A few years ago, he wouldn’t even want a hug from Hakyeon, and now it seemed as much a requirement as breathing. It was comfortable and familiar, like finding a long-lost part of him.

“Hi,” Hakyeon whispered, hugging Taekwoon back. It reminded him of summer nights where Hakyeon snuck into Taekwoon’s bed. The younger pulled him closer, as if he wanted to make sure Hakyeon was really here, blood and muscle instead of dreams and desires. The older man giggled and snuggled closer into Taekwoon, his hood falling down.

“I missed you…” He breathed into Hakyeon’s hair. “I really missed you…” The older man nuzzled closer into his chest, and Taekwoon felt that beautiful smile press against his white sleep shirt. “Didn’t I tell you…I would be back? Silly Woonie…”

Hakyeon pulled away from the embrace and pressed his lips against Taekwoon’s. They relearned the shape of each other’s lips, kissing carefully and slowly. Hakyeon was wonderfully warm against him, hardness pressing onto Taekwoon’s thigh. Their soft, sweet kiss turned openmouthed and urgent and though Hakyeon gripped Taekwoon’s shirt tightly, made no move to do anything more.

From the beginning, it had always been about consent, and if Taekwoon wasn’t ready to proceed then Hakyeon wasn’t about to pull him through the rabbit hole. But when the younger man broke the kiss and breathed “Hakyeonie…I want to…feel you more.” into Hakyeon’s ear, Taekwoon found his back hitting the bed and Hakyeon straddling his lap. “I…want you. So, so much. Are you sure?”

His only reply was to kiss Hakyeon fiercely, long and slow and deep. One of Hakyeon’s fingers found his own, intertwining, and when Taekwoon felt Hakyeon’s tears on his face, felt Hakyeon’s heartbeat mirroring his own–he had no doubt that this was what he wanted.

He wanted Hakyeon, to feel him as close as possible, in every single way.

* * *

 

It was a completely new sensation, to have Hakyeon’s heavy gaze on him like this. Hakyeon explored every inch and crevice of Taekwoon, aligning their hips in a way that made it hard for him to breathe.

Taekwoon gave a soft, needy whine and started to pull at Hakyeon’s hoodie. The other man smiled and allowed Taekwoon to take it off of him, including the shirt underneath. “I love you,” Hakyeon whispered as he took off Taekwoon’s shirt in turn, both of them moaning as their bare chests pressed together. All of these sensations were overwhelming, charged with emotion.

It was done carefully, with Hakyeon looking closely at all of Taekwoon’s reactions. After months of wanting to feel Taekwoon skin to skin, the actual thing made him feel lightheaded, almost drunk.

Hakyeon sighed as he pulled away to remove his jeans, with Taekwoon’s hands resting on his hips, gentle and fond.

_Why_ exactly had he begged everyone to grip his hips so hard? Taekwoon’s hands were gently rubbing soothing circles onto Hakyeon's hips, the younger man looking up into his eyes like he was the only one who mattered.

It was almost too much to bear. Hakyeon wasn’t new to sex but with every piece of clothing that was discarded, he felt more vulnerable than he ever had before.

Taekwoon pulled him down for kisses, soft wet and open-mouthed. It seemed a lot more intimate, but very good. Taekwoon moaned as Hakyeon touched him everywhere, movements light and gentle. He squirmed as Hakyeon pressed open-mouthed kisses down his chest. He lightly licked a wet path along his ribs, and he was headed even lower.

“Hakyeon…” Taekwoon’s breathy voice called to him like a siren song, and as much as he wanted to finish up–

“Ssh baby…” Hakyeon went back and kissed Taekwoon, lightly squeezing the obvious bulge in his briefs. He kissed his way downwards, until he gently spread Taekwoon’s trembling legs.

“Is this okay?” Hakyeon asked as he looked into Taekwoon’s hooded eyes. Taekwoon heaved a shaky breath and smiled. “Yes…please…Hakyeon…”

“Okay, baby. Lift your hips.” Carefully, Hakyeon slid Taekwoon’s briefs down, finally exposing his hard, weeping cock. Hakyeon lightly pressed his lips to the tip and licked off the excess precum, eyes hazy. Taekwoon thought he looked utterly, painfully beautiful.

“I’ll be right back.” Hakyeon pressed a lingering kiss onto Taekwoon’s inner thigh before he rummaged through his side table for lube and a condom.

Hakyeon grabbed the lube bottle and condom packet and returned. He covered his fingers generously with lube and groaned softly as he felt Taekwoon’s tight walls. Hakyeon stroked Taekwoon’s cock with his other hand, the younger man’s breathless voice coming out in short pants. He wanted to hear that breathy voice say his name, over and over again.

“Relax for me, darling…” Hakyeon whispered as he pressed a tender kiss to Taekwoon’s knee. He stretched Taekwoon gradually, another finger sliding beside the first. Hakyeon alternated between thrusting his fingers in and out and spreading them. Taekwoon moaned when Hakyeon curled his fingers inside him just so.

Hakyeon knew he found Taekwoon’s prostate when the other turned his head to the side, hands clutching desperately at the sheets. Sweat began to drip from Taekwoon’s body onto the bed as he bucked his hips, trying to get Hakyeon’s fingers in deeper, to feel him better. Taekwoon gave a low whine when Hakyeon held his hip, stilling his movements.

“Please…please..Hakyeon…I can’t anymore..please…”

_Fuck, Woonie. Why do you make begging sound_ so _hot?_

When Hakyeon’s fingers slid out of his hole, Taekwoon propped himself up by his elbows just in time to see his lover sliding in the condom before slicking up his cock. It hung, wet and heavy between his legs. It terrified and exhilarated him at the same time; to be this close to Hakyeon.

“Still okay, baby?” Hakyeon asked. Taekwoon saw his eyes; they were blown with lust but he was still holding back a little, just to check if everything was all right. “Y-yes.” He lay back down when Hakyeon began to spread his thighs a little bit more, his erection pressing against Taekwoon’s entrance. “Ah…” Slowly, Hakyeon began to push inside Taekwoon’s tight heat. The feeling of Taekwoon’s walls massaging his cock was too hot, and too good.

When he bottomed out, Hakyeon stilled for a few moments, trying to catch his breath, trying to stop himself from cumming inside much too soon.

“Ha-Hakyeon…” Taekwoon’s voice whispered, breathless and laced with want. “You’re so tight…” Hakyeon whispered back. He wanted to allow Taekwoon time to adjust to him.

When he felt Taekwoon relax, he carefully pulled nearly all the way out and pushed back in again, making the other gasp beneath him. Taekwoon’s forehead was beading with sweat, his hands tightly grasping onto the sheets. Hakyeon started a slow, steady pace, his thrusts deep. It felt so warm inside of Taekwoon, and in this moment it seemed like more than their bodies were intertwined. Deep in his heart, Hakyeon wanted to apologize for all the moments he disappeared to party, he wanted to apologize for all the moments he fell into another person's bed.

But now, the best he could do was to make up for it—and to love Taekwoon as much as the other loved him back. In between thrusts, Taekwoon’s breathy voice whispered “I love you,” reverently, as if it were a prayer. Hakyeon didn’t think it was possible to fall even harder, but he did. Full of emotion, he leaned forward, still connected to Taekwoon and kissed him, sweet and filthy, swallowing Taekwoon’s needy moans. “I love you so much,” Hakyeon whispered against Taekwoon’s lips.

In reply, Taekwoon threw his arms around Hakyeon. “I’m sure…I only want you. For the rest of my life, possibly. I want to make you happy.”

Choking back a sob, Hakyeon replied, “You do make me happy. Happiest in the world.” He pulled out of the loose embrace and started to pick up the pace, everything he wanted to say compressed into his thrusts. His hands gripped Taekwoon’s thighs so hard that there would be bruises tomorrow—but Taekwoon wasn’t really complaining. He just kept moaning and thrashing his head from side to side; and that was how Hakyeon knew he was hitting Taekwoon’s prostate.

In between them, Taekwoon’s cock was hard, angry red and begging to be sated.

“Woon…Woonie…” Hakyeon said, and Taekwoon lifted his head to look at Hakyeon. “Touch yourself.”

With a shaky hand, Taekwoon stroked himself in time to Hakyeon’s thrusts, throwing his head back in pleasure when Hakyeon gave a particularly hard thrust that sent sparks coursing through his veins. He came with a quiet whine, cum splattering his stomach and chest. Taekwoon gripped Hakyeon’s cock like a vice and Hakyeon shouted Taekwoon’s name was he slammed into him, his entire body trembling from the force of his orgasm.

Spent and very sated, Hakyeon pulled out of Taekwoon, tied up the condom and threw it into the waste bin. Afterwards, he got a damp face towel and cleaned up the remnants of cum from Taekwoon’s stomach and chest. Only then did he allow himself to slump onto Taekwoon’s chest.

“How was it?” Hakyeon asked as one of his hands reached out to grasp Taekwoon’s, fingers intertwined.

“Good…” Taekwoon whispered. “Warm…” He pressed his lips against Hakyeon’s, and said softly, “Thank you.” The darkness of the early morning was already breaking out into a soft blue, and lying down against Hakyeon’s body like this soothed Taekwoon’s normally chaotic heart.

As long as he could, he wanted to make Hakyeon happy, as much as possible.

“No…” Hakyeon said, leaning his head onto Taekwoon’s chest. “…thank you for loving me.” Taekwoon rolled his eyes at that. He would always love Hakyeon, and now he was happy that love was returned.

He had no doubt that no matter where, or when in the world they were—he would always find Hakyeon; his heart’s friend and his other half.


End file.
